Solo quiero estar contigo
by NHSawako-chan
Summary: Desde la primera vez que te vi, no sabía que ibas a ser importante para mí, ahora estas en mis pensamientos. No sé que me pasa, pero tal vez este..¿Enamorado? No lo sé. Es algo que no puedo entender, en solo se que, quiero estar contigo.


Hola ^^ soy NHSawako-chan e.e

les quiero presentar mi primer One-Shot NaruHina.

Espero les guste!

y perdonen tantas faltas de ortografía ^^u

Bien, les explico:

En este fic, no están en el mundo Shinobi, aquí son solo personas normales,

descubriremos como Naruto se va enamorando de Hinata y ella de el.

Sin mas que decir los dejo.

El día en que te vi

CAPITULO 1:

Era la época de Navidad, se me había hecho tarde para llegar a casa, ya que estuve buscando el regalo perfecto para mis padres.

Después de esto, estoy seguro de que mamá me recibirá con un golpe en la cabeza y también con un ''¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es estar en la calle a estas horas?''

Pero bien valía la pena, aunque me costó mucho tiempo encontrarlo , Pero al fin encontré el regalo perfecto para ellos.

-iYa quiero ver sus caras!-pensé en mis adentros con una sonrisa. -Sé que tal vez no sea el mejor regalo, ni el más caro, pero sé que este les facinara. iHasta creo que mama me perdonara el llegar tarde! é.

-¿Vamos Hinata, no crees que ya son muchos regalos?-Pregunto un hombre alto, de tez blanca Su nombre, Neji Hyuga.

-Claro que no.-Respondí. –Debo darles los mejores regalos-pensé.

-Bien, pero déjame ayudarte.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que puedes, Neji-Niisan.-Respondí.

-Ya llegamos a la estación, ire por algunas cosas, no tardo.-Dijo Neji

- Ya que que iras a darle su regalo a Tenten-san.-Dije. -Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras, se como llegar a casa.-Añadí.

.-¿Hi-Hinata, en serio, son tan obvio?-Pregunto un tanto nervioso mientras bajaba la voz

-Honestamente, si lo eres.-Respondí.

-Ya veo.. –bueno, ire con Tenten..-Hasta luego.- dijo mientras se alejaba Nervioso.

..Cuando la vi por primera vez, no pensé que ella llegaría ser alguien importante para mí. .. Ella traía un monton de bolsas de tienda y cajas. Se veía algo cansada de cargar con todo eso.

-Disculpa, ¿Necesitas Ayuda?-Dije sin pensar. (''¿Por qué lo hice?'')

-Etto..eso creo.-sonrío.

..Por algún motivo me puse nervioso, no podía evitarlo, ella era linda y buena, además que chicas como ella son difíciles de encontrar..

-¿Y, cómo te llamas?-Pregunto aquella chica.

-Uzumaki Naruto.-Respondí sonriéndole - ¿Y usted?.-Pregunte curioso.

-Hyuga Hinata.-Rio

-Hinata-chan, ¿Quién era el que estaba contigo?.- (''No pude evitarlo, me mataba la curiosidad'').

-¿Él? Es mi primo, Neji.-Respondío. -El vino a acompañarme para ayudarme con estas cosas, pero al parecer él quería acompañarme por un motivo más.-Añadio. Mientas miraba el tren que venía.

-iTren Ruta 27! Primera llamada. Para irse!

-Creo, que este es mi tren, Debo irme. Adios y gracias Naruto-kun.-dijo mientras recogía las bolsas de ropa.

-Hasta Luego Hina-chan..-Susurro. -Espero verte de nuevo.- Añadio.

(''Y yo estaba ahí, mirando como aquella chica se iba hacia su destino. Mientras la veía irse me preguntaba si,¿La volveré a ver de Nuevo? ¿Pasara mucho tiempo para que la vea de nuevo? No deja de pensar en ella, en su mirada, sus ojos, su voz, ella simplemente parecía un angel.'')

-iTren ruta 34!¡Primera llamada para irse!

Al escuchar eso, me di cuenta que este era el mío, así que decidí irme. En el camino a casa, miraba por la ventada y vi a gente enamorada, gente feliz, que estaba al lado de su ser amado. Se besaban e intercambiaban regalos entre sí. Cuando era más joven, el simple hecho de darle un beso a una chica me daba asco aunque sea uno en la mejilla, siempre me preguntaba porque a los adultos les encantaban tanto los besos y esas cosas. Pero ahora que tengo 19 años, quiero saber que se siente estar enamorado. Ironico,¿No?

-Primera parada!

Me pare de mi asiento, y me fui. Mientras caminaba me empeze a preguntar ciertas cosas, ¿Cómo sabré cuando me enamore, que ella será la mujer perfecta para mí? Es decir, Como sabré que me quedare con ella y tal vez con el tiempo, lleguemos a casarnos y tener Hijos. ¿Qué pasaría si me equivoco y una historia de amor se terminaría yendo al carajo y todo por apresurar las cosas? Ya había llegado a casa. Toque el timbre y espere a que abrieran la puerta.

-Uzumaki Naruto,¿Qué horas son estas de llegar a casa?-Dijo una voz femenina que estaba molesta, se podría decir que demasiado.

-M-mama siento llegar tan tarde, pero esque estaba ocupado.-Rei nerviosamente.

-¿Ocupado con qué?.-Pregunto mientras golpeo mi cabeza.

-D-Duele..Mucho..-dije. –E-esque..estaba buscando un regalo p-para ustedes..-Respondi.

-Hijo, n-no es necesario que nos regales algo..-Dijo apenada a tal grado de sonrojarse. –Perdona el golpe que te di.-Añadío arrepentida.

-Esta bien, eres mi mama y era obvio que te enojaras, también tuve la culpa. añadí. –Quieres ver el regalo?-Pregunte.

-E-esta bien.-Respondío.

-Sé que no es gran cosa, pero algo me decía que era perfecto.-Añadí mientras se lo mostraba. Era una foto de mis padres el dia de su boda. El marco era de madera con adornos que resaltaban un poco. En un costado decía: Minato y Kushina en letra cursiva.

-Hijo..-Gracias.-dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-De nada.-respondí. ¿Por cierto, donde esta papá?

-El esta dormido, mañana tiene que trabajar temprano para salir pronto del ahí.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba aquella foto. –Me encanto el regalo. Ahora, ve a dormir, mañana hay escuela.-

-Bien bien, me ire a dormir.-Respondí.

Estaba acostado en mi cama, ya eran las 2:30A.M y no tenía sueño. Eso era extraño, normalmente a estas horas ya estaría profundamente dormido. Pero esta era la excepción. Después de media Hora de pensar, al fín pude conciliar el sueño y pude dormir.

Buenas noches Neji-Niisan, Hanabi-chan.-Dije

descanse Hinata-sama.-Respondió Neji

Hasta Mañana Nee-chan.-Añadio Hanabi, -Y gracias por mi regalo, ¡me encanto!

-No es Nada Hanabi-chan.-Respondí

-¿Siguen despiertos? Pregunto mi madre. –Ya deberían estar dormidos-Añadío.

-Lo siento madre, estaba apunto de irme a dormir.-Buenas Noches.-Dije mientras me iba a mi dormitorio. Ya estando ahí me acosté en mi cama, no podía dormir, estaba pensando el aquel chico que conocí.

-Uzumaki Naruto..-Susurre. Por algún motivo, al susurrar su nombre me sonrojé, tal vez sea porque hace calor.

Despues de un rato, al fin pude dormir.

-Buenos Dias Hijo.- Escuche. –Levantate, se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela.- Añadío.

-Ya Voyy..dije con un tono perezoso.

Hoy era el regreso a clases, apenas ayer acabaron las vacaciones Navideñas, la única razón por la cual iba era para estar con mis amigos, solo por ellos, ya que no era muy listo y me costaba entender ciertas cosas.

-¡Ya me voy mama!-

-¿Hijo, no vas a desayunar?-Pregunto.

-¡No, no alcanzo, hasta pronto!-Respondí.

-Suspira. Uno de estos días se va a terminar desmayándose..-dijo kushina.

-Kushina Querida, no exageres, Nuestro Naruto ya no es un niño, además, el ya sabe cuidarse solo. No creo que le llegue a pasar eso.-Sonrío.

Tienes Razón.-Dijo, -¡Después de todo, es un Uzumaki!-Añadío.

De camino a la universidad, me encontré con Sasuke y Sakura, quienes estaban saliendo desde hace tiempo.

-¿Y como van las cosas entre ustedes?-Pregunté.

-Eso es algo que no te importa dobe..-Respondío el uchiha.

-Sasuke, por favor.-Molesta.

-Sakura, así nos llevamos Naruto y yo, Creí que lo sabias.-Respondío mientras reía.

-No lo sabía. Creo que nunca voy a enterderlos . -Respondío apenada mientras se sonrojada.

Sasuke la abraza dulcemente

-¿Quién lo diría? Hasta El, tiene sentimientos- Susurre mientras reía.

-Mejor cállate.-Respondío.

(''Llegamos a la universidad. Mientras íbamos a nuestro salón, pude notar que habían alumnos nuevos. Unos se veían emocionados porque iban a conocer gente nueva. Otros tenían miedo.'')

-El primer día siempre es el más difícil.-Pensé.

-¿Hinata, estas lista?-Pregunto la directora.

-E-eso creo.-

-Sé que lo harás bien, Además, por lo linda que eres no tardaras mucho en tener pretendientes.-Dijo.

-¿P-pretendientes?-Dije asustada

-Disculpa. No quería asustarte, pero.. debiste ver tu cara.-Decia mientras reia.

-Reí Nerviosa.

-Bien, vamos a presentarte al grupo.-Sonrío

Iruka-sensei,¿Podemos pasar?-Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Claro, pasen.-Respondío.

-Buenos Días chicos.- Como saben, Hoy fue el regreso a clases. Y quiero comunicarles que..

-¡Directora Tsunade Le juro que no he hecho nada malo!.-Dijo un chico rubio con marcas en el rostro.-Creo que lo había visto antes-Pensé. ¡Es el!-pensé mientras me sonrojaba.

-Naruto ahora no vengo por ti, Vine para presentarles a una nueva alumna que acaba de ingresar,-Añadío.

-¿Ah si?, P-perdón. continúe.-Dijo nervioso mientras se sentaba.

-Vamos Hinata, No seas tímida y pasa.-Dijo la directora.

¿H-Hinata?-Pensé. ¿Acaso es la chica que conocí..?

-B-buenos días.-Dijo tímidamente.

Definitivamente es ella.-Sonreí. Creí que no la iba a ver. Pero no fue así.

-Oye, La nueva es Linda.-Dijo Kiba. –¿Crees que tenga Novio?

-Ehhh? ¡Ni se te ocurra preguntarle eso!-Dije enojado y nervioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gusta ella?-Dijo mientras reía.

-N-No pero.. Callate kiba .-Dije nervioso.

-Hinata siéntate al lado de Naruto.-Dijo Iruka.

-Hi.-Respondí

Mientras iba hacia el que sería mi lugar mire a mi alrededor por un momento. Vi a una chica de pelo Rosa, se estaba peleando con otra de pelo Rubio lo que alcancé a oir fue, ''Ino puerca'' y ''Frente de marquesina'' me reí por un momento hasta que llegue a mi lugar, Tome asiento y escuche la pelea de esas chicas.

-Bien, me retiro. Gracias por su atención. Con permiso Iruka-sensei.-Dijo la directora mientras se retiraba.

Ahora tengo a esa chica cerca mío, quiero hablarle y conocerla mejor, pero ¿Y si no se acuerda de mi?

Naruto-kun-Dijo.

¿Eh? ¿Me recuerdas?.-Respondí.

Claro que sí.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Pude notar su leve sonrojo. Se veía muy linda. Lo que hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

-Me alegro, también te recuerdo Hinata.-No creí que nos veriamos tan pronto.-dije

-Ni yo.- Seguía sonriendo.

No puse atención en la clase de Iruka-sensei , Nunca lo hago Porque siempre me parecío aburrida , pero esta vez fue por otro motivo. Quería verla a ella. Su cabello era Hermoso, sus ojos eran diferentes lo que los hacia especiales para mí, Su mirada, reflejaba bondad y alegría también inocencia. Y qué decir de su cuerpo, Ella prácticamente es la mujer perfecta. No sabía muy bien lo que me pasaba. Tal vez este, ¿Enamorado?..

-Oye dobe..Desde hace rato no dejas de mirar a la nueva.-¿caso ella te gusta?

-¿Dobe..?,¿Estas ahí?-

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?-

-Siempre tan distraído, pero hoy estas más distraído de lo normal.-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Algo te pasa

-No me pasa nada, solo me aburro aquí.

-Bien.. te creeré.-Dijo.

¿Qué me pasa? Se supone que estoy anotando los problemas del pizarron pero, en vez de eso, estoy, escribiendo su nombre ¿Su Nombre? o/o ¿Porque e-estoy escribiendo s-su Nombre? ¿Porque estoy escribiendo el nombre de Naruto-kun?

-Etto Hinata..¿p-podrías explicarme esto? Esque, no entiendo muy bien los problemas

-C-claro, etto, solo espera un momento.-

-¿Estas bien Hinata?.-dije mientras tocaba su frente

Naruto-kun esta tan cerca o/o..

-S-si, y-yo estoy bien..solo que.. este es mi primer día aquí y estoy nerviosa, es todo.-Respondí

Quite la hoja antes de que se diera cuenta, estuvo cerca, casi la lee .

-¿Q-Qué es lo que no entiendes Naruto-kun?-Dijo algo nerviosa

-En realidad, todo.-Reí Nervioso.

-Bien, te explico. Verás, para sacar este resultado lo que tienes que hacer no es tan difícil, Por ejemplo, si..

Aunque ella me estaba explicando, no ponía nada de atención. Solo la miraba a ella. Sus ojos, sus labios, Ella empezó a ocupar mis pensamientos con el tiempo.

-¿Ahora entiendes Naruto-kun?-Sonrío

-¿Eh? ¡A, sí!, Gracias Hina-chan.-Respondí.

-Ya pasaron dos años desde entro a este instituto. Debo admitir que le ha ido muy bien. Ya tiene amigas, pero todo el tiempo esta con Ino y Sakura. Pero, lo único que me molesta, son los chicos, Hinata, es muy guapa y a la vez es buena persona. No dudo que haya más de uno que quiera ser su novio. El hecho de pensar que ella tenga un novio me da escalofríos y algo de coraje. ¿Me entiendes?.-Le pregunte a Sasuke.

- Asi me sentía cuando me empezó a gustar sakura.-Dijo sonriendo.

-E-espera, ¿Qué estas insinuando?.-Pregunte.

-El miedo de verla con alguien más, es algo que no solo un amigo puede sentir. Sin embargo, los celos y ese miedo quieren decir que tus sentimientos van más aya que una amistad.-Respondío.

-¿Eh? Sasuke, no te entiendo.-Dijo confundido.

Suspiro. -Lo que quiero decir, es que estás enamorado de ella.-Dijo tranquilo.

-¿Eso, crees?.-Dijo.

-Claro, porque así me sentía cuando veía a Sakura hablar con chicos. Con el tiempo, descubrí que me estaba enamorando de ella, hasta que un día le dije lo que sentía.-Sonrío. –Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo, Intenta decirle a Hinata lo que sientes. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ella sienta lo mismo.-Añadío.

-No lo sé. Creo que ella no siente lo que yo.-Respondí.

-Es tu decisión, Tú sabrás que hacer. Pero si no lo haces, Tal vez será tarde después.-Dijo.

-Bueno chicas, ¡Hay que jugar un juego!.-Dijo Ino.

-¿Cómo cuál?- Preguntó Sakura

-Hay que hacernos preguntas, como somos amigas, tendremos que respondernos con la verdad.- Respondío felizmente.

-Bueno comencemos-Dije.

-La primera pregunta será para Ino, ahora dinos, ¿Por qué estás tan felíz?.- Pregunto Sakura.

-¡Sai y yo somos novios!.-Respondío muy alegre

-¡Felicidades! -Dijo Sakura.

-Les deseo lo mejor.-Dije sonriendo.

-¡Gracias chicas! -Dijo Ino.

-Ahora le toca a Sakura.-Dijo Ino con una cara picarona.

-Bueno, Preguntenme.-Respondío

-Vale, ahora,¿Sasuke y tu..ya?.-Pregunto la yamanaka

-¿Y-ya que?.-Pregunto mientras se ponía roja.

-No te hagas la que no sabes, ¿Sasuke y tu ya tuvieron..?

-¡Callate Ino puerca!.-Dijo mientras la golpeba en la cabeza.

-¿Quién te crees para pegarme Frente de Marquesina?.-Respondío mientras se tronaba los dedos.

-¡Si crees que te tengo miedo estas equivocada, Shannaro!.- dijo mientras apretaba su puño.

-O-oigan chicas..C-creo que deberían calmarse.-Dije Nerviosa.

-Nada de eso Hinata. ¡Ella se lo busco y lo encontró! Además ella empezó.-Respondio Sakura

-¿Qué? ¡Si la que empezó fuiste tú Frente de Marquesina!.-Dijo Ino.

-Si no se van a calmar, mejor me voy!.-Respondí molesta.

Busque un lugar en este instituto donde pudiera calmarme. Y lo encontré, era un especie de campus. Justamente estaba atardeciendo lo que hacía aún más linda la vista. Me senté y me puse a pensar, ¿Por qué son así? ¿No se pueden llevar bien aunque sea por un día? Son mis amigas y las quiero, pero ¿Todo el tiempo peleando? ¿No se cansan?

Hola Hina-chan.-Dijo una voz masculina, esa voz era la de.. Naruto-kun.

-H-hola Naruto-kun.-Respondí algo sonrojada.

-Oye, quería preguntarte algo.-Dijo apenado.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Respondí

(''Hina-chan se ve muy hermosa cuando se sonroja'') -Bueno, veraz, Me gusta una chica y hable con sasuke y me dijo que le dijera lo que siento, pero, no sé si sea lo mejor además, ya casi nos graduamos. -Dijo sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada.

-P-pues, es algo difícil. A mí me pasa lo mismo, Solo que yo no he hablado con nadie sobre eso. Eres el primero que lo sabe.-Dije sonrojada. –Creo que primero tienes que averiguar si le gustas.-Añadí

-Tienes razón, si le termino gustando a ella, sería más sencillo decirle lo que siento. Pero, ¿y si no es así?-Pregunto.

-Creo que lo mejor es callar lo que sientes, muchos te dirían que aun así se lo digas. Pero yo no tendría el valor.-Respondí

-Ya veo, creo que prefiero arriesgarme.-Sonrío.

-Creo que después de todo, si es mejor arriesgarse.-Sonreí

-Hina-chan- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano. -¡Gracias por el consejo! Ahora se lo diré.-Añadío.

-Entonces, ve.-Respondí.

-Ya estoy enfrente de la persona a la que se lo quiero decir.-Sonrío mientras se sonrojaba.

-Naruto-kun..-Me sonroje tanto que estaba por desmayarme, pero algo me lo impedía. ¡No te desmayes!, ¡No te desmayes! Pensaba.

-Hina-chan, yo.. etto.. Pues yo.. quiero que sepas que.. Te amo. Quiero estar contigo.-Dijo sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más.

-Naruto-kun, yo también te amo.-dije nerviosa.

Hina.-chan.. susurro mientras se acercaba a mí, pude sentir sus labios tan cerca, era una sensasion única, solo los rozábamos, estábamos jugábamos con nuestros labios. Pronto empezamos a abrirlos y no dabamos pequeños besos.

-Este es mi primer beso.-Susurre.

-El mío también.-Respondío mientras seguía depositando pequeños besos en mis labios.

Era algo mágico. Casi indescriptible, algo que solo se puede sentir. Después Empecé a abrir mi boca un poco más. Ya era un beso en verdad. Sentí que se detuvo el tiempo, solo eramos nosotros 2, juntos.

Nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire, ambos estábamos sonrojados. Desvíe la mirada por pena, no sabía que hacer o que decir.

Nos acostamos juntos mientras contemblabamos aun él atardecer tomados de la mano. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Paso el tiempo y nos graduamos juntos de la universidad, trabajamos en una empresa en la que, tu padre era la mano derecha del presidente y yo su asistente personal , logramos reunir dinero suficiente para casarnos y comprar una casa para más tarde convertirla en nuestro hogar. Después decidimos tener una Hija.-Dijo Hinata.

-Y esa hija eres tú.-Añadío Naruto con una sonrisa.

La pequeña rio. -Mamá, Papá, Quiero un Hermanito.-Dijo aquella niña de 4 años.

-¿U-un Hermanito?.-Pregunto Hinata Nerviosa.

-Si mamá.-La pequeña asintió con la cabeza.

-etto..P-pues.. Hija, veraz..-Intento responder.

-Si nuestra hija quiere un hermanito, lo tendrá. ¿No es verdad, Hina-chan?.-dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa pervertida

-¿Ehh? ¡Naruto-kun!.-dijo sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Sabes que es una broma.-Respondío mientras Reía.

-¿Entonces si puedo tener un hermanito?.- Pregunto una vez más la pequeña niña.

-Sí, pero aún no. –Respondío su madre.

-¡No es justo!.-respondío la niña mientras hacía pucheros.

-Ya es hora de dormir, ya es tarde.-Dijo su padre

-Está bien, Buenas noches mamá, buenas noches papá.- respondío.

-Buenas noches Hikari-san -Respondieron sus padres.

-Oye, Hina-chan..-preguntó Naruto

-Dime Naruto-kun.-Respondío Hinata

-¿Y si le damos el hermanito a Hikari antes?.-Pregunto con un tono de lujuría.

-Creo que no-. Dijo mientras besaba tiernamente a su esposo. –Dezcansa, mañana hay que trabajar.-Añadío mientras se acomodaba.

-Bien. Buenas noches.-Dijo algo molesto.

-Naruto-kun no te enojes.-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Nunca podría enojarme contigo, Hina-chan,-Dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos.


End file.
